The Path To Greatness
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: What would it be like if Hinata had a supportive twin sister? What about it be like if Naruto has someone that cared? Naruto and Hinata are going to rise to their potentails and to greatness. Check out their progress.
1. Hyuuga Twins & Naruto

The Path to Greatness Ch. 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

9 years after the Kyuubi Attack

In the Hyuuga Compound, a fight was going on. Two figures were fighting, exchanging blow for blow. One has short bluish-black hair and the other has shoulder-length black hair. It was a fight between the twin daughters of the Hyuuga Clan leader Hiashi. Hinata and Hikari were fighting in front of the Clan Elders so they can determine who should take over the clan in the future.

So far Hikari was winning. Hinata tried to strike Hikari in the stomach but she side-stepped it and sweep-kicked Hinata. Hinata fell on the ground and Hiashi stopped the fight. He declared Hikari as the winner and Hikari walked over to Hinata to help her.

"Leave her there. She's not worth it" Hiashi said coldly.

Hikari glared at him and helped Hinata up anyways. She helped Hinata out of the dojo. When they left out, one of the elders walked up to Hiashi.

"Hiashi-sama, you really should do something about Hikari. She's too defiant" the Elder said frowning.

"I'm working on it" Hiashi said glaring at him.

The Elder shut his mouth and left. Hiashi sighed and went back to work. Being Clan leader was exhausting and Hiashi never enjoyed doing the paperwork that came along with it. Hiashi sighed and continued to work diligently.

With Hinata and Hikari

Hikari was trying to put ointment on Hinata bruises but it was difficult when Hinata constantly squirming around. Hikari sighed.

"Will you please stop squirming so much?" Hikari asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry" Hinata said looking down.

"Don't be sorry, just hold still. I'm up here, not down there" Hikari said making her look at her.

Hinata smiled. Hikari was always looking out for her and her well-being. She was very confident in herself and Hinata. Hikari always said that she saw hidden power that was waiting to come out that Hinata wasn't using. Hinata would response by saying that she didn't have any hidden power but Hikari didn't believe that. Hinata was very shy and had very few friends.

She wished that she could be more like Hikari.

"You should be more like you and not me" Hikari said putting on the last of the ointment.

"How did you know?" Hinata asked surprised.

"Because I know you all too well" Hikari said smiling.

Hikari was always trying to get Hinata to be more confident but it was easier say than done. That didn't stop her from trying. Hikari was going to do it even if it killed her. She knows that Hinata has the potential to do great things even if she was the only one who sees it. She knows it's there.

"Come on, I'm taking you somewhere" Hikari said smiling.

"W-where are we going?" Hinata asked confused.

"You ask too many questions. Just follow me" Hikari said walking out the room.

Hinata followed her. They stopped when they saw their little sister Hanabi standing their way. Hanabi was 5 years younger than them and she rubbed Hikari the wrong way. Hikari and Hanabi always got into an argument over anything and everything. Hinata tried to get them to get along but it never works and they argue anyway.

"Where are you two going?" Hanabi asked suspicious.

"Noneya" Hikari said frowning.

"Noneya?" Hanabi asked raising an eyebrow.

"None of your damn business. That's what it means" Hikari said bending to Hanabi's eye level.

"You better tell me or I'll tell on you" Hanabi said glaring at them.

Hikari bonked Hanabi on the head hard.

"Go tell for all I care, ya brat" Hikari said walking away.

Hanabi ran crying.

"Don't you think you were too harsh with her" Hinata said emphasizing with Hanabi.

"She's a spoiled brat and she needed to be taking down a level" Hikari said as they left the compound.

A few minutes later, they were standing in front of an ice cream shop. They walked in and there were pictures of ice cream cones and sundaes on cream colored walls. This place has tons of different kinds of ice creams.

"Hell ladies, what can I get you?" The guy behind the counter asked smiling.

"Two scoops of chocolate for me and strawberry ice cream for my sister" Hikari said happily.

"Coming right up" The guy said getting to work.

Hikari and Hinata sat on the stools.

"Why are we here?" Hinata asked confused.

"Can't I take my own sister out for ice cream and besides ice cream is great on a day like this" Hikari said as they got their ice cream.

Hikari dug into her ice cream and Hinata did too. A few blocks away, a 9 year blond kid was running from an angry mob. This kid was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. He has spikey blond hair, 3 whisker marks on each cheek, and blue eyes. This has been going for the past 6 years now.

He is the container for the Kyuubi and most of the older villagers see him as the fox in human form. The civilian council voted to have the boy killed before he kills them.

The Third Hokage told them that Naruto isn't the Fox but they didn't listen to him so he made it that no one tell the younger generation about Naruto's situation in hopes that he will have a normal life. Yea right, getting chased by an angry mob is normal.

"Get back here, demon!" Angry villager yelled.

Naruto continued to run. Why does this happen to him? He hasn't done anything…yet. The mob was gaining on him. Naruto continued to run until he came to a dead end.

"Shit" Naruto said to himself.

He turns and sees that the mob was closing in on him. Someone threw the first punch and it connected with Naruto's face. Someone else kicked him in the gut. The beating begun, punches and kicks were thrown. They continued beat him until they got tired. They left Naruto lying on the floor feeling beaten and broken.

He never done anything to no one and yet he gets beaten on a daily basis. Naruto stares up at the sky and sees a few birds flying by. He enjoys watching the birds fly and wishes that he could be like them but he couldn't. "_Maybe in my next life I could_" Naruto thought as he passed out.

Someone shows up on the scene and carefully picks up Naruto. He takes the boy to the hospital. The mysterious person walks into the hospital. He sees a nurse.

"Excuse me but this kid needs help"

The nurse looks and sees that the boy was Naruto. She gives him a disgusted a look and went back to typing.

"Just put him anywhere" Bourgeois nurse said not looking up.

"I think I said that he needs help now" Mysterious guy said loudly.

The nurse looked up at the guy and stared wide eyes.

"Yes sir" Bourgeois nurse said putting Naruto on a stretcher.

The Mysterious guy made sure that Naruto got the right treatment that he deserved. Naruto was sleeping peacefully in the hospital and the Mysterious guy but given the nurse a warning if Naruto doesn't get the right care that he would find her and kill her. She nodded like her life depended on it which it does. He left mysteriously.

* * *

End of Ch. 1


	2. Issues

The Path to Greatness ch. 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly**

* * *

Naruto quietly snuck out of the hospital. He hates hospital because the doctors are always sticking him with needles and they hurt like hell. He had bandaged up his whole right arm to hide the bruises. When he was far enough from the hospital, Naruto walked on the main road with his hands behind his head. He stared up at the sky.

He wished that he had wings like the birds so he could feel the wind on his face and not worry about being attacked by the villagers. Naruto doesn't know why the villagers hate him so much but that will change when he becomes Hokage. Reaching Hokage is Naruto's dream and he knows that everyone will acknowledge and respect him.

Naruto walked around absentmindedly until he bumped into someone, causing the both of them to fall on top of each other. Naruto rubbed his head and looked at who he bumped into to. It was a girl with very pretty eyes. He was mesmerized by them and she stared up him, blushing.

"You have very pretty eyes" Naruto said smiling.

"T-Thank you N-Naruto-kun" She said blushing.

"You know my name?" Naruto asked surprised.

He helped her on her feet. She dusted herself off and nodded.

"W-We're go to the a-academy together"

Naruto thought about it for a moment and then it hit him.

"Oh you're Hikari Hyuuga" Naruto said smiling.

"N-No, that's my twin sister.

I'm H-H-Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata said a little disappointed.

She was disappointed that Naruto didn't remember her but it was okay. She and Hikari do look a lot alike so it's hard to tell them apart.

"I'm sorry Hinata-san, you and your sister do look a lot alike" Naruto said smiling sheepishly.

Hinata stared at his face and blushes a little. She always thought that Naruto was very handsome. Other girls might say that Sasuke Uchiha is better looking but he was too much of a pretty boy and a cold personality. Hikari might say that he has a stick stuck too far up his butt.

Hinata always thought Hikari say funny things but she had to agree with her twin. Naruto stared at her with a confused look on his face. All of a sudden Hinata starts giggling. Was she laughing at him? Did he have something on his face or something?

"_But she does have a cute laugh though… wait did I just say that? Well it is true_"

Hinata looked at his arm and saw that it was bandaged up. She grabbed on it and frowned at it.

"What happened to your arm?" Hinata asked worried.

"It's nothing, Hinata-san. It's just some bruises, is all" Naruto said flashing a foxy grin.

Hinata knew that the grin was just a mask. She wondered why he was wearing a mask. She undid the bandages and saw the small dots on his arms. Hinata was shocked and pulled a small container of ointment. She applied everywhere on Naruto's arm. The feel of Hinata's soft hands felt so good. Hinata rewrapped Naruto's arms. Naruto looked at his arm. It felt better than ever. He smiled at Hinata and she blushes like a tomato.

"Hey Hinata-chan"

Hinata sees that it's Hikari coming up to them.

"So this is where you went. Hey Naruto" Hikari said smiling.

Naruto nodded his greeting.

"D-Did you w-want something, H-Hikari-chan?" Hinata asked twiddling her fingers.

"Yea, Dad wants us back at the compound now" Hikari said sighing.

She really didn't want to go back there just yet but they have to. She had to bring Hinata back with her. She stares at Hinata and Naruto. Hikari smirks at Hinata and Hinata looks down. Naruto looked back and forth between them. He was confused as on what was going here. Hinata and Hikari were communicating using their twin telepathy.

"**Oooooo, when did you learn how to flirt?**" Hikari asked smirking.

**I-It's not w-what you t-think**" Hinata said blushing.

"**Mm-hmm and I'm the Easter Bunny**" Hinata said rolling her neck.

Hinata was always wondering how Hikari was able to roll her neck like that. She was never able to figure it out.

"See ya Naruto. Come on, Hinata-chan" Hikari said as they left.

"B-Bye N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said waving.

Naruto waved back as they left.

With Hinata and Hikari

They were about to enter their father's office. Hikari stopped Hinata from going in.

"What is it? Hinata asked confused.

"Look, I know that he can be intimidating but if you can stand your ground on front of him that you can gain his respect. Do you think you can do it?"

Hinata took in a shaky breath and let it out slowly. She stared at her sister and nodded. Hikari smiled and nodded.

"That's my girl" Hikari said nodding on the door.

They heard a muffled enter and walked in. They sat in front of the Almighty Hiashi Hyuuga in all of his glory. He was writing something and he looked up at his twin daughters. He sat his pen down and folded his hands in front of him.

Hiashi stared coldly at Hinata and she was about to fold under his gaze when something touched her mind. She knew that it was Hikari, letting Hinata know that she was there with her. Hinata smiled a little and stared emotionless at her father. Hiashi was surprised. She would usually look away if he looked at her long enough. He played it off.

"As you two know that I am going to choose between the two of you to become the leader of the clan. I won't have to make that decision until you turn 18 but I deem either one of you unfit, Hanabi will become leader" Hiashi said bluntly.

Hikari knew if Hanabi becomes leader, their lives are going to be living hell. She knows that Hinata to become leader. She didn't want the job and Hinata will do a much better job than she ever could.

"You need to train hard to bring honor to the Hyuuga name"

"_Yea, no pressure there_" Hikari thought rolling her eyes.

They both nodded and Hiashi dismissed them. They left and walked towards their room. They bumped into Hanabi on the way. Hikari groaned inwardly. Hadn't she enough of this brat for one day?

"Neither of you losers will become leader. I will and you will pay" Hanabi said smugly.

Hikari has enough of this brat and rolled up her sleeves. She grabbed Hanabi and put her in a headlock. Hikari stuck her finger in mouth and put the wet finger in Hanabi's ear.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Stop!" Hanabi said trying to get away.

Hikari finally let go and Hanabi fell on her knees. She stared up at Hikari with tears in her eyes and ran to her room. Hikari just shrugged and Hinata frowned at her.

"What?" Hikari asked confused.

Hinata continued to frown at her.

"No, I ain't doing it. There is no way that I am apologizing to that brat. It'll be a cold day in Hell before that'll happen" Hikari said folding her arms.

A few minutes later, Hikari was standing in front of Hanabi's room. She couldn't take Hinata's staring anymore. It was just too much. She found Hanabi lying on her bed with her head in her pillow.

"You're seriously crying because I gave you a Wet Willy" Hikari said raising an eyebrow.

Hanabi looked up at Hikari with tears in her eyes. The look hurt Hikari in more ways than one than she was willing to admit.

"Do you hate me, Hikari-nee?" Hanabi asked wiping her eyes.

"Ehhhhh, what kind of question is that?" Hikari asked confused.

"Do you"

"Well… I don't hate you but you are a snot-nose brat literally" Hikari said smirking.

Hanabi laughed a little.

"Look, you need to stop being so mean to Hinata and being a brat. Be happy that I didn't spank you" Hikari said smirking.

Hanabi stared at her, worriedly. Hikari laughed and ruffled her hair. She walked towards the door when two arms wrapped themselves around her. She sees Hanabi hugging her. She smiled and hugs her back.

* * *

End of ch. 2


	3. The Return of Danielle

The Path to Greatness ch. 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto walked into his poor excuse for apartment and looked around. It was broken into… for the fifth time this week. When the villagers didn't beat the shit out of him, they break into his apartment and trash it. They was garbage scattered all over the floor, graffiti on the wall, stuff was stolen and burned. Naruto sighed and closed the door.

He started cleaning up the mess. He was starting to get used to the abuse by the village but he wouldn't complain. Naruto knew that it could be a whole lot worse than it already is. When the mess was cleaned up, he made himself a cup of ramen. Naruto loved ramen but he hated waiting 3 minutes after you pour the hot water.

This is what he basically lived off day in and day out. Naruto was about to dig in when there was a knock on the door. He grabbed the butcher knife out of the kitchen drawer and made his way to the door.

"Who is it and what do you want?" Naruto asked glaring at the door.

"It's me, Naruto"

It sounded like the old man Hokage but he has been tricked before. He didn't want to take any chances if it's not him.

"Okay if you're the old man then what's my favorite kind of ramen?"

The Third was surprised by how suspicious Naruto but not entirely. He has been hurt a lot by the villagers and some ninjas. He could understand that the young boy was just protecting himself.

"Besides all of them, your favorite kind of ramen is miso" The Third answered.

Naruto lowered his weapon and started unlocking the door. The Third was surprised by all the locks that Naruto had on his door. Naruto stared at the Third with a look of curiosity. He saw that the old man with bags in his hands.

"What are you doing here, old man?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I came to check up on you and give you some supplies" The Third said sitting the groceries on the table.

He had brought Naruto some fruit, vegetables and other things that growing boys need to become strong. Naruto made a face when he saw the vegetables. He hates vegetables and tasted horrible.

"Naruto, you need more vegetables in your diet" The Third said putting the groceries away.

"But they taste so nasty" Naruto whined.

The Third sighed. Naruto is such a stubborn child. All he eats is ramen and that's not good.

"If you to become strong, you have to eat more than just ramen all the time, Naruto"

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. Naruto wants to become strong and if eating yucky vegetables is going to get him then he'll do it.

"Fine" Naruto said pouting.

The Third smiled and patted Naruto on the head.

"I'll check up on you again next month, okay Naruto" The Third said smiling.

Naruto sighed and nodded. Naruto knew that the old man has other things to take care of beside him but it saddened him to know that he was leaving so soon. Naruto didn't want to be alone again but he tried to not let it show. The Third didn't want to leave Naruto along but he has other pressing matters to take care of. He walked out of the apartment and back to his office.

The Third walked into his office to find someone that he hadn't seen in years. There was a woman sitting in a chair across from desk. She turned and looked at him. She has striking lightning blue eyes. The Third know those eyes anywhere. The woman stood up and stared at him without a word. The woman has waist length jet black hair that tied in the back in a small ponytail with the rest down, fair skin, and fit body. She was wearing white tank top with a black collared shirt over it and black pants.

"I see that you're back… Danielle. Why are you back?" The Third asked confused.

Danielle stared at the Third and sighed. She looked at the window, at the Hokage faces particularly the Fourth.

"I came back because of my brother and my nephew" Danielle said sadly.

* * *

End of ch. 3


	4. The Day with Danielle pt 1

The Path to Greatness ch. 4

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Recap **

"I see that you're back… Danielle. Why are you back?" The Third asked confused.

Danielle stared at the Third and sighed. She looked at the window, at the Hokage faces particularly the Fourth.

"I came back because of my brother and my nephew" Danielle said sadly.

"As far as Naruto is concerned, he thinks he's an orphan and doesn't have any relatives. Where have you been for the last 9 years?" The Third asked raising an eyebrow.

"When I found out that Minato and late wife died that night I could bring myself to come back but now I know that I was just being selfish. I turned back on my nephew when he needed me the most. I want to make it up to him and Minato" Danielle said determined.

"Okay, I'll put Naruto under your guardianship but you have to explain it to him" The Third said pulling out the papers.

Danielle nodded and signed the papers. She knew that she has a lot of explaining to do but if it means that she help Naruto then she'll do it.

"Does he know about the Kyuubi or his parents?" Danielle asked curious.

"No, I haven't told to him about his parents so his father's enemies don't come after him and he doesn't know about the Kyuubi yet. I think it'll be better you'll don't tell him until he graduates the academy"

Danielle shook her head and walks the door. She has to do everything herself. The Third stops her and tosses her keys to Minato's old house. Danielle bowed to him and left. She went to find Naruto. Danielle walked around the village and not much has changed since she had left. It was as lively and peaceful as ever. Suddenly a flash of blonde hair runs passed her. She turned to see that the boy looked like a mini Minato and was being chased by a mob of villagers. Danielle ran after them.

"_Why are the villagers chasing him?_" Danielle asked confused.

She ran after them until she came to an alleyway with the villager cornering the small boy.

"Hey, what are you guys doing to that boy?" Danielle asked frowning.

One of the villagers stepped towards her.

"That's not a boy. That's a demon in human form and we're going to get rid for once and all. Stay out of this, woman" The villager said angrily.

Danielle pushed her way through the crowd towards the boy. She kneeled on one knee to his level. She smiled warmly at him. Naruto stared at her with a confused look on his face.

"What's your name?" Danielle asked smiling.

"N-Naruto" Naruto said nervously.

He wasn't going to be fooled by a pretty face. Naruto knew better than to trust strangers. It will get you a knife in the back when you're not looking, literally. Danielle ruffled his hair a little bit.

"You have a very nice name, Naruto-kun. Could you please close your eyes and cover your ears for me?"

Naruto slowly closed his eyes and covered his ears. Danielle stood up and glared at the mob. No one hurts her nephew and gets away with it. She unsheathes her katana. The blade was about 2 feet long and greyish sliver color with black lettering on the side and the hilt was a light blue color with a mini fox keychain at the end of it. She stared at the mob and they could tell that she was radiating malice at them.

"You guys can leave this boy alone and walk out of here with our lives before I cut you down" Danielle said trying to keep her anger under control.

One man stepped forward. He was a short man with a potbelly and he was wearing a toupee. He had a butcher knife with him and was unafraid of Danielle.

"Come on guys, what can this woman possibly do to-" He was cut off.

His head fell onto the ground and rolled in front of the crowd. The body fell with a thud. Danielle looked up at the crowd and her eyes were flaring with an eerie calmness to them.

The crowd slowly inched away when they stared to drop like flies. In a few minutes Danielle was standing in the middle of a bloodbath without a single scratch on her. She wiped the blood off her katana before sheathing it. She walked over to Naruto and uncovers his ears. Danielle made sure that he couldn't see the bloodbath.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Danielle asked concerned.

Naruto could see the concern in her eye but couldn't understand why she was concerned about him. She didn't know a single thing about him and he doesn't know her. She could have walked away and pretended like he wasn't in trouble like other people did. She could've joined in on beating. Why would she concern herself with him? He nodded and stomach growled. Danielle smiled and stomach growled too.

"Hehehe I guess I'm hungry too. Wanna get something to eat with me?" Danielle asked smiling.

"What's the catch?" Naruto asked suspicious.

No one ever wanted to treat him to something to eat except for the old man. Was she going to try and poison his food when he wasn't looking? What was her angle? Danielle was surprised by how suspicious Naruto was. She noticed how skinny Naruto was and how his clothes were too big on him. He really had a hard life. She planned to make sure that he got the life that he deserved.

"There's no catch. I promise" Danielle said holding out her hand.

Naruto hesitantly took her hand and they walked out of the alley. They walked into Ichiraku and Naruto's eyes lit up. He loved this place because the food was good and the owner was nice to him.

"Hey Naruto, it's been awhile" Teuchi the owner said smiling.

"Hey Teuchi" Naruto said smiling.

"Who is the beautiful woman with you?" Teuchi asked a little suspicious.

He knew that Naruto usually came in by himself or with the Hokage. Teuchi was a little bit worried about. Naruto looked up at the woman and forgot to ask her name.

"She saved me from a mob. I'm sorry but I forgot to ask for your name" Naruto said rubbing his head. Danielle smiled and ruffled his hair.

"My name's Danielle" Danielle said smiling.

They sat at the counter. They ordered two pork ramen. Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off Danielle. He kept wondering why she saved him from the mob.

"Is something on your mind?" Danielle asked curious.

Naruto shook his head and stared at his hands. Danielle giggled at her nephew's cuteness. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he jumped slightly.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt and if you have a question. Just ask" Danielle said grinning.

Naruto smiled a little and nodded.

"Why did you save from the mob? You didn't have to do that" Naruto said looking down.

Naruto felt his chin being lifted and he was staring into Danielle's eyes.

"Naruto, you are a sweet boy and you don't deserve to be mistreated or abused by anyone. I saved you because I care about you" Danielle said firmly.

Naruto was surprised by what she said. No one ever cared about him… well he knew that old man Hokage cared but that only goes so far. He could tell that she honestly cared about him. Naruto smiled as the food came. He started to stuff his mouth.

"Naruto-kun, slow down. It's not going anywhere"

Naruto slow down and actually chew his food. They ate and ate until they each had a huge stack of bowls. Danielle paid the bill. Naruto went into his pocket and counted his money. It wasn't a lot but he held it out towards Danielle.

"What's this for?" Danielle asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know it's not a lot but I want pay you back for buying me food" Naruto said putting the money in her hand.

"Sweetheart, I don't want your money. Come on, we need to go somewhere" Danielle said putting the money in his pocket.

* * *

End of ch. 4


	5. The Day with Danielle pt 2

The Path to Greatness ch. 5

* * *

Danielle held Naruto's hand as they walked through the village. She was looking for a place to buy Naruto some new clothes. His clothes that he has on are way too big and raggedy for him to be wearing anymore. Naruto looked and saw all the glares and confused looks on people's face as they walked. They were shocked that anyone was holding the demon spawn's hand in public.

Why would she do it? He put a curse on her? That was what going through most of their heads. Naruto slipped his hand out of Danielle's hand. She stared down at him confused.

"Is there something wrong, Naruto-kun?" Danielle asked concerned.

"I-I think its b-best that w-we part ways h-here" Naruto said sadly.

Naruto didn't want to lose Danielle since she was so nice to him today but he didn't want her to get hurt because of him. Naruto liked her too much for that and them not seeing each other is the best possible solution to this. Danielle was confused on why Naruto would be saying this. She thought he was enjoying being with her. Danielle looked around and saw the glares sent in their direction.

She sent them a glare of her own and it scares the shit out of them. They carried on with their business. So that's why Naruto was saying that. Danielle bent down to Naruto's level and hugged him warmly. Naruto was caught off guard by this. He never got hugs before and it was a little weird for him but it was a good weird.

"You can get rid of me that easily and don't worry about what they think, okay?" Danielle asked smiling.

Naruto smiled and nodded. Danielle held out her hand and Naruto took it. They walked into the shopping district and walked into the first store there. There was a tall and heavyset man with black hair. He looked like Santa Claus if you looked at him sideway.

"Welcome to JC's Clothing store. How may I help you, madam?" JC asked smiling.

Naruto was put off by this guy's attitude. Most store owners would kick him out the second he walked into the store.

"I'm looking for new clothes for this guy" Danielle said referring to Naruto.

JC rubbed his chin as he stared at Naruto. Naruto was uncomfortable under his gaze and hid behind Danielle. JC chuckled heartily and smiled warmly at Naruto.

"Don't worry son, my bark is worse than my bite" JC said smiling.

JC came from behind the counter and showed them around the whole store. Danielle went the racks and found a few shirts and pants. Naruto followed close behind and was confused on why they were here. Why she buying him clothes? Did the old man put her to this?

"Danielle-san, why are you buying clothes for me? Did the old man tell you to do it?" Naruto asked curious.

"No, he didn't tell me to. You need new clothes because the clothes you have on are way too big on you" Danielle said picking up.

Naruto looked down at his clothes and they were kinda big on him. Naruto was still confused on why Danielle insisted on doing these nice things for him. She only known him for a few hours and yet she's treating him like he was her son or something. Danielle had gotten a hoard of clothes and paid for them in cash.

"Thank you for shopping here and please comes back again" JC said smiling.

Danielle held Naruto's hand with one hand and the bags on the other. They walked into a ninja tool store. There were every weapon possible and then some. Naruto looked amazed. He had never seen so many weapons in one place before. There was a little girl around the age of 10 or 11 with hair in two buns and dressed like Li Chan from Street Fighters.

"Hello, my name's Tenten. How may I help you?" Tenten asked smiling.

"Hello Tenten, um I'm looking for ninja tool set" Danielle said smiling.

Tenten nodded and went into the back of the store. It was a few minutes before she came back out with two ninja tool sets. One was a blue box with ninja tools in red writing and the other box was orange with the same red writing on it.

"The blue box has 10 kunais, 10 shurikens and 2 dummy in scrolls. The orange box has 10 kunais, 20 shurikens, 5 paper bombs and a flash bomb" Tenten said excitedly.

You can tell this girl is very excited about ninja tools and weapons.

"Hmmm what do you recommend, Tenten-chan?" Danielle asked unsure.

"Well I think the orange box is better"

Danielle looked over her shoulder to not find Naruto in the store anymore. She started to hyperventilate. She should've kept a better eye on him when she heard an explosion come from the back of the store. Tenten and Danielle back there to find Tenten's father and Naruto covered in soot. Tenten's father is an average guy with light brown hair and fair skin. They looked at each other slowly and laughed loudly.

"Can we do that again?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Danielle sighed in relief. Naruto looked at Danielle with a goofy grin on his face and she just giggled at him.

"I'm so sorry sir if Naruto was bothering you while you were working" Danielle said bowing slightly.

"No, he wasn't bothering me. He was trying to help and I guessed we used too much gunpowder" Tenten's father said smiling.

He rifled Naruto's hair before getting up.

"Is my daughter being helpful to you?" He asked curious.

"Yes, she's being very helpful and made a sale" Danielle said smiling.

Tenten grinned and muttered a yes. Her father patted her on the back and wrapped up Danielle's purchase. Naruto waved bye at Tenten as they left. It was getting late and Naruto didn't want to part with Danielle just yet.

"Naruto-kun, where do you live? Danielle asked curious.

Naruto showed her his pitiful apartment. Danielle was shocked, appalled and digested. No child should be living in this kind of conditions. Dishes were piling up in the sink, the bed was too lumpy for anyone to be sleepy on, the ceiling tiles were falling, and it was way too hot in here. Danielle went through Naruto's cabinets and refrigerator. He mostly has instant ramen, bread and milk that was way past it's expire date.

It breaks her heart to know that her nephew was living just a horrible life and it was all her fault. She should've been there for him but she wasn't. Naruto was confused on why Danielle was crying. Did he do something to upset her?

"Are you upset with me?" Naruto asked afraid. Danielle wiped her eyes and hugged him.

"I could never be upset with you. It's just… I have important to tell you and I'm not sure how you're gonna take it" Danielle said sighing.

She couldn't put it off any longer. He needs to know the truth.

"What is it?" Naruto asked curious.

"Naruto-kun… I'm-I'm your aunt" Danielle said getting out.

She waited for him to yell at her or run from her. He stared at for a few minutes before latching onto her neck with his head buried in the crook of her neck. Danielle was a little surprised but hugged him tightly.

"I-I thought I was g-gonna be alone but n-now I have family. P-Please… Please don't ever leave me" Naruto said crying.

"Don't worry, I will never ever leave you alone" Danielle said smiling.

Naruto wiped his tear and grinned at her.

"Come on, I don't you to live in this dump" Danielle said frowning.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked confused.

"You're going to live with me in my house" Danielle said smiling.

* * *

End of ch. 5


	6. Meeting the Hyuuga and Uchiha Siblings

The Path to Greatness ch. 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Danielle had moved Naruto's stuff into their home together. Ever since Naruto learned that she was his aunt, they've been tied at the hip. Danielle took him everywhere she went. Naruto seemed a whole happier and he changed from a shy and suspicious little kid to loud, energetic and hyperactive little boy. She had to stop giving him candy because it causes Naruto to bounce off the wall and run around the house.

Danielle only gave him candy as a once in a while treats. When they first moved into the house, Naruto explored the house and there were varies rooms, there's library filled with books and scrolls for different jutsus, a huge dojo decorated with different kinds of weapons on the wall, a huge backyard with a garden filled with different kinds of flowers and pond filled with koi fish, and a greenhouse filled with all of his plants that he was taking care of.

Naruto was amazed with the house. He found Danielle in the kitchen making pancakes.

"Hey Naruto-kun, did you sleep well?" Danielle asked smiling.

"I did. I actually get to live here, right Oba-chan?" Naruto asked curious.

Danielle looked at him surprised. He just called her oba-chan. She almost wanted to cry because she thought it'll be a while before he'll start calling her that.

"Yes, you get to live here and you don't have to that if you don't want to. You call just me Danielle" Danielle said ruffling his hair.

"I know but I want to. So, what are we gonna do now?" Naruto asked as he bit into his pancake.

"Well after you finish eating and get dressed, we're gonna our new neighbors: The Hyuugas and Uchihas" Danielle said eating.

"Do they have kids?" Naruto asked curious.

"As far as I know, Lord Hyuuga has twin daughters your age and Lord Uchiha has a son your age too" Danielle said unsure.

Naruto grinned like a fox and started inhaling his food. Naruto went for seconds and inhaled that too. When he was done, he ran to his room to put on some clothes. Danielle was surprised by how much he was able to put away but smiled.

"_My nephew_" Danielle thought shaking her head.

She was already dressed and started cleaning the dishes. A few minutes later, Naruto came back out in an orange t-shirt with a red swirl on the back and blue shortw.

"You ready?" Danielle asked smiling.

Naruto smiled and nodded. Danielle put the final dish away and grabbed her key from the key hook. They walked out of the house and down the street. Danielle was holding Naruto's hand as they walked. Naruto is excited to other kids because he wants to actually make some friends. He's never been happier in his short 9 years of life. He's finally has family that loves and cares about him and today he's gonna make some friends. They walked to the Hyuuga compound and it was huge.

"Who are you?" asked of the guards.

"I am Danielle Namikaze and I am here to see lord Hyuuga" Danielle said confidently.

One of the guard eyed Naruto and he hid behind Danielle.

"He's coming with me if you don't mind" Danielle said glaring at him.

The guard froze with fear. Danielle can be really scary when she wants to be. They opened the gates and Danielle and Naruto walked in. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the guards before running after Danielle. They walked through the halls and were getting more confusing with each turns.

"Do you need help?"

It was a little girl around Naruto's age with black hair and white eyes. She was wearing a blue tank top and grey sweatpants.

"Um hi, I'm looking for Lord Hiashi. Can you help me?" Danielle asked rubbing the back of her neck.

"Ah you're my dad. His study is the door on your left" She said pointing to the door.

Danielle looked and smiled sheepishly.

"Hehe thanks, I'm Danielle and this is my nephew Naruto" Danielle said introducing them.

"I'm Hikari and my twin sister is around here somewhere" Hikari said scratching her head.

"How are old are you?" Naruto asked curious.

"My sister and I are 9. What about you?" Hikari asked curious.

"I'm 9 too" Naruto said smiling.

"Naruto-kun, why don't you play with Hikari?" Danielle said smiling.

Naruto nodded and ran off with Hikari somewhere. Danielle knocked on the door and heard a muffled "Come in" She walked in and saw Hiashi sitting at his desk. He was writing something when he looked up her. He was surprised to see her was understatement.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Hiashi-kun" Danielle asked smiling.

"Please show some respect, Namikaze-san" Hiashi said frowning. Danielle pouted a little. They knew each other for almost forever and he still couldn't call her by her name.

She has been trying to get him to call her Danielle since they were little and still hasn't changed at all.

"Really Hiashi-kun? Can't you call me Danielle or Danni instead of Namikaze-san? Still got that stick up your ass as always, huh?" Danielle asked with her hands on her hips.

Danielle is 27 years old and Hiashi is 32 years old. She knew him since she was 5 because Hiashi was Minato's best friend and teammate. Hiashi was always uptight and formal but he is even more so now.

"When did you back?" Hiashi asked curious.

"I got back yesterday and I picked my nephew" Danielle said sitting in a chair.

"Your nephew?" Hiashi asked raising an eyebrow.

He never knew that Minato had a child. Hiashi knew that he was married but nothing about a child. Why did he know about this?

"His last name was under mother's maiden name so he'll be protected from his father's enemies. He's the container for the Kyuubi" Danielle said sadly.

Hiashi nodded. He missed his old friend dearly. He will do everything in his power to make sure that his friend's child is protected and plus if the boy marries Hikari or Hinata, it will strength his clan.

"The boy will be under Hyuuga effective of immediately" Hiashi said bluntly.

"Thank Hiashi-kun" Danielle said bowing.

Danielle took her leave and went to find Naruto. She quickly found Naruto playing with the Hyuuga twin in the garden. It was obvious that Hinata has a crush on Naruto by the blush on her face when Naruto is talking to her. Danielle giggled as the girl stutters badly as she talked to him. She makes herself known.

"Come on Naruto-kun, we gotta go" Danielle said smiling.

"Awww, I gotta go" Naruto said pouting.

"You can just come over here and play tomorrow" Hikari said smiling.

"Okay later" Naruto said waving.

Danielle and Naruto out walked of the compound. Naruto had a big smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" Danielle asked smirking.

"Because I finally made friends today but Hinata is a little weir though"

"Why do you say that?" Danielle asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because earlier she turned really red and I thought she had a fever. I checked her forehead then she fainted. I think she might be sick but Hikari says she does that sometime but I don't know" Naruto said unsure.

Danielle smiled a little. This kid is something. He doesn't realize the effects that he has on little Hinata. He'll get it when he gets older. They walked towards the Uchiha compound. It was almost as huge as the Hyuuga compound. Danielle knocked on the door and it was answered by a kid around the age of 14. He has shoulder length jet black hair, pale skin and onyx black eyes.

"Hello, may I help you?" He asked smiling.

"I'm Danielle and this is my nephew Naruto. I'm here to see Lord Fugaku" Danielle said smiling.

"Hi, I'm Itachi his son. Come in" Itachi said opening the door wider.

Itachi closed the door behind them. Danielle walked towards Fugaku's study. Naruto was left with Itachi and was uncomfortable with the silence.

"Do you want to meet my little brother? He's about your age" Itachi asked smiling.

Naruto nodded slowly and followed Itachi to the backyard. A few minutes later, they found a boy around Naruto's age and he was like a mini Itachi except his hair was like a duck's butt and it has blue highlights. He was holding a bunch of kunais and threw them at 6 targets. He hit one of them but the rest missed completely. He pouted when he saw Itachi coming. He smiled and came running up to him.

"Nii-san, who is he?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"This is Naruto-san. Naruto, this is my little brother Sasuke" Itachi said smiling.

"Why is he here?" Sasuke asked curious.

"His mother had to speak to Father" Itachi said.

"That wasn't my mom, she's my aunt. What was that you were doing?" Naruto asked curious.

"I was training for when I start the ninja academy in 2 weeks" Sasuke said proudly.

"But you missed most of the targets" Naruto said confused.

"Like you can do better" Sasuke said frowning.

Naruto grabbed some kunai and faced the targets. He closed his eyes and threw the kunais. Naruto open his eyes and sees that he hit 4 out of targets. Sasuke was surprised and Itachi was impressed. Naruto did well for a beginner. Naruto was able to hit more targets than Sasuke.

"_How did he hit more targets than me? He got lucky is all_" Sasuke thought pouting.

"Good job Naruto-san" Itachi said patting Naruto on the back.

"Hn he got lucky" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Don't be jealous, Sasuke" Itachi said smiling sheepishly.

"Naruto-kun, time to go" Danielle called.

Naruto said goodbye to Itachi and left.

* * *

End of ch. 6


End file.
